


Teki no hoka

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Cruelty, Fights, Lies, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Vuoi dire che sono stato il primo ad essere nel torto? Vuoi dire che sono stato il primo a tradire?” sospirò, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. “Non c’è più bisogno di rimanere in silenzio. Dimmelo, se hai il coraggio. Dimmelo, visto che adesso non hai più ragione per negarlo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Teki no hoka

**_ \- Teki no Hoka - _ **

Da quanto andava avanti?

Da quando aveva cominciato a sentirsi così?

Settimane, mesi...

Forse andava avanti da sempre.

Si alzò lentamente dal letto di Yuya, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, cercando di non svegliarlo.

Avrebbe voluto dire che quella sua accortezza era dovuta unicamente ad un improvviso slancio di generosità, ma non avrebbe mentito così a se stesso.

Semplicemente, non voleva che lo vedesse andarsene. E non voleva parlargli, e non voleva domande e non voleva nessuna delle solite obiezioni che il più grande aveva da fargli ogni volta che si trovavano insieme.

Hikaru aveva messo le cose in chiaro con lui fin dall’inizio, del resto.

Gli aveva detto che era solo sesso, lui aveva accettato, e nessuno dei due avrebbe dovuto sprecare nemmeno una sola parola sulla malsana relazione che si era venuta a creare fra di loro.

Ma Yuya, aveva scoperto, non era troppo incline al silenzio né all’accettazione, non in simili frangenti.

Hikaru aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui avevano discusso. Ogni volta gli diceva che non aveva senso parlarne, che non sarebbe cambiato nulla, e ogni volta Yuya sembrava divertirsi a farlo sentire in colpa.

Non si vedevano da molto, loro due.

Erano finiti a letto insieme perché Hikaru aveva voluto così, quasi un mese prima, e perché Yuya c’era stato senza troppe remore.

Solo dopo gli aveva detto che era sbagliato, solo dopo gli aveva chiesto che cosa gli fosse passato per la mente.

E aveva continuato ad aprirgli la porta quando si presentava in casa sua, e Hikaru continuava a trovarlo ipocrita.

Si vestì alla svelta, sempre facendo piano, e poi andò in cucina a lasciargli un biglietto in cui gli diceva di essere tornato a casa.

E poi uscì, ed essere fuori da quell’appartamento lo fece sentire come se potesse finalmente tirare una boccata d’aria fresca, come se lì si sentisse soffocare, come se non riuscisse a sostenere il peso di quello che stava facendo.

Amava Kota.

Lo amava davvero, e fino a poco tempo prima non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato di poterlo tradire.

Fino a poco tempo prima, a dire il vero, era convinto che nemmeno il più grande potesse fare una cosa del genere.

Sospirando, si avviò verso la propria macchina, lasciata poco lontano casa di Takaki.

Una volta dentro, poggiò la testa contro il sedile e chiuse gli occhi, prima di mettere in moto.

Era iniziato con delle mail di troppo. Con degli sguardi, e lui si era convinto di averli solo immaginati.

Contatti, fisici, sempre di più. E poi pranzi, interviste che duravano sempre troppo mentre lui lo aspettava a casa, mentre si domandava se gli stesse davvero dicendo la verità su dove si trovasse.

Ad Hikaru, in fondo, Kei non era mai piaciuto troppo; sapeva che lui e Kota erano amici, e aveva sempre sospettato che per Inoo la cosa sarebbe anche potuta sfociare in altro, ma era solo da poche settimane che si era davvero convinto che potesse esserci qualcosa di più fra di loro.

Non ci mise molto a tornare a casa; era abbastanza tardi, e il traffico in periferia non era troppo; infilò svogliatamente le chiavi nella toppa, cercando di fare il più piano possibile.

Ma quello che aveva funzionato a casa di Yuya, poco poté in casa propria; Kota era sveglio, seduto sul divano.

Non faceva niente. Fissava un punto nel vuoto, con aria assorta, e le sopracciglia lievemente corrugate.

Hikaru sospirò silenziosamente, cercando poi di sorridere al fidanzato.

“Ciao, Kota.” gli disse, avvicinandosi a lui e chinandosi per baciarlo.

Si sorprese quando il più grande voltò la testa da un lato, respingendolo.

“Com’è andata la cena con Daiki?” gli domandò, freddo, e Yaotome non fu così stupido da non capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Ma fece finta di niente, e si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“È andata abbastanza bene. Abbiamo mangiato yakitori. Perché?” chiese, non potendo comunque fare a meno di rimanere sul chi va là.

Kota si passò la lingua sulle labbra, mettendo poi su un sorriso sarcastico.

“Perché Dai-chan ha chiamato quasi due ore fa. Voleva parlarti.” gli rispose, semplicemente.

Hikaru imprecò a mezza bocca.

Non era previsto che accadesse. Daiki non lo chiamava spesso, ma se comunque aveva bisogno di qualcosa, cercava di raggiungerlo al cellulare.

Perché diamine aveva deciso proprio quella sera di chiamare al telefono di casa?

“Kota... lasciami spiegare...” provò a dire, sospirando, mentre l’altro si alzava in piedi e incrociava le braccia, squadrandolo con aria quasi di scherno.

“E che cosa vuoi che ci sia da spiegare, Hikaru?” commentò, acido. “Con chi eri?” domandò poi, con tono secco.

Hikaru valutò attentamente, ma cercando di essere veloce, le sue opzioni.

Forse sarebbe riuscito a trovare una scusa convincente; o se non altro, che lasciasse a Yabu qualche dubbio sul perché gli avesse mentito.

Ma in fondo, che senso aveva continuare a fingere?

Aveva cominciato ad andare a letto con Yuya perché era convinto del fatto che Kota lo tradisse con Kei, e se questo non lo rendeva meno colpevole se non altro li lasciava sulla stessa barca.

E ora, decise, era il momento che entrambi affondassero.

“Ero con Yuya.” rispose semplicemente, sostenendo lo sguardo allibito del più grande.

Rimasero in silenzio per parecchio tempo, mentre il più piccolo cercava di comprendere come interpretare la mancanza di reazione dell’altro.

Poteva interpretarla come il segno che stava riflettendo sulle implicazioni della sua confessione. O come se non riuscisse a credere a quanto appena sentito.

Oppure, e quest’opzione era quella che lo spaventava maggiormente, non gli importava poi così tanto.

“Stavate...” disse pochi minuti dopo Kota, non ritenendo necessario concludere la frase.

“Sì, stavamo facendo sesso se è questo che volevi sapere.” rispose, conscio ormai del fatto che mentire non era più necessario. Anzi, decise di sprecarsi in dettaglio. “Va avanti da qualche settimana. Io...” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro. “Suppongo che avrei dovuto dirtelo subito. Ma adesso questo discorso non ha più molto senso, vero?”

“Infatti.” fu la risposta di Yabu, celere e concisa, mentre sembrava stare ancora riflettendo. “Perché l’hai fatto?” domandò, e Hikaru voleva davvero riuscire a sentire un velo di tristezza o di delusione in quel tono di voce, nel quale invece non percepiva altro che un certo disinteresse.

“Perché, Kota?” ripeté, sarcastico. “Vuoi dire che sono stato il primo ad essere nel torto? Vuoi dire che sono stato il primo a tradire?” sospirò, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. “Non c’è più bisogno di rimanere in silenzio. Dimmelo, se hai il coraggio. Dimmelo, visto che adesso non hai più ragione per negarlo.”

Yabu aggrottò le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Dirti _cosa_ precisamente, Hikka? Di che diamine stai parlando, perché io sinceramente non riesco a capire.”

“Di Kei, Kota” gli disse, quasi al limite della disperazione. “Di Kei, della vostra relazione, del fatto che sono mesi che te lo porti a letto. Io c’ho provato a fare finta di niente, ma adesso sono arrivato al limite. Non riesco più a farcela, non riesco a sentirmi preso in giro in questo modo senza che tu mi dica qualcosa. Sono stanco, Kota.” concluse, sentendosi vicino alle lacrime.

E il più grande continuava a guardarlo con quegli occhi spenti, continuava ad avere quell’espressione confusa in volto, e lui si sentiva sempre più stupido.

Non avrebbe sopportato il suo silenzio, non per l’ennesima volta.

“Hikaru, sei pazzo. Io non ho nessuna maledetta relazione con Kei, e quando finalmente te ne vorrai convincere sarà sempre troppo tardi” prese fiato, passandosi una mano davanti al viso. “Che cos’è, una guerra? È questo per te la nostra relazione? Tu pensi che io vada a letto con Kei e allora ti senti in pieno diritto di fare sesso con Yuya?” il suo tono, dapprima così pacato, cresceva sempre di più man mano che continuava a parlare. “Non potevi dirmelo? Non potevi dirmi quello che pensavi? Avremmo sicuramente...” di nuovo, si passò una mano davanti al viso, come se non fosse certo di cosa fosse rimasto loro da fare, arrivati a quel punto. “Avrei solo voluto che avessi un po’ più di fiducia in me, Hikaru.” concluse, e il più piccolo sentì come una sorta di vuoto in mezzo al petto, come una sensazione di sconfitta.

Una guerra. Sì, era così che l’aveva presa.

Una guerra in cui doveva attaccare se non voleva essere attaccato per primo, ma quello che non aveva capito era che Kota non aveva la minima intenzione di fare una cosa del genere.

Allora si era davvero immaginato tutto?

Allora davvero quella relazione del tutto particolare fra il fidanzato e Kei era un parto della sua immaginazione e della sua paranoia?

“Che... che cosa dobbiamo fare adesso, Kota?” domandò, con tono flebile, e quasi sperò che l’altro gli rispondesse che non importava, che era stato tratto in inganno dalla sua mente e che lo perdonava, perché lo amava ancora esattamente come prima.

Ma non c’era comprensione negli occhi di Yabu, solo quella freddezza che Yaotome cominciava a detestare.

“Voglio che tu te ne vada.” mormorò dopo qualche secondo il più grande, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Io... ho bisogno di pensare, di decidere che cosa voglio fare con te. E se ho voglia di perdonarti”aggiunse e il vuoto nel petto di Hikaru si trasformò in uno squarcio, e lui ebbe voglia di scoppiare a piangere, e di farsi del male per quello che aveva fatto a Kota, per quello che aveva fatto a sé stesso.

Ma non fece niente di tutto questo.

Annuì. Poi prese la giacca e uscì da quell’appartamento, con la consapevolezza che quello sarebbe potuto non essere più il suo posto.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Era una guerra, sì.

E lui aveva appena perso.

****

Yabu era seduto sul divano.

Aveva la testa reclinata contro la spalliera, e fissava il tetto con aria assorta.

Non pensava che Hikaru fosse il tipo da tradirlo, non l’aveva mai ritenuta una cosa possibile.

Eppure, il fatto che fosse successo gli dava da pensare sui meccanismi della sua mente, sul perché il pensare che lui avesse una relazione con Kei l’avesse portato verso Yuya, piuttosto che ad un confronto diretto con lui.

Non voleva perdere, tutto sommato. Non voleva passare per l’idiota che riponeva piena fiducia nell’uomo che amava, e aveva dimostrato che come sempre il suo orgoglio l’aveva condotto sulla strada sbagliata.

Ma a Kota, in fondo, non importava perché l’avesse fatto. L’aveva fatto, l’aveva tradito con Yuya, e questo era l’importante.

Sorrise, mentre prendeva in mano il cellulare per leggere la mail appena arrivata.

_“Meglio così, no? Adesso quello dalla parte del torto è lui, non tu. Non dovremmo avere più problemi.”_

Il sorriso si accentuò.

Aveva vinto la sua guerra, e avrebbe riscosso il suo tributo.

La strategia, quasi sempre, batte l’attacco diretto.

E l’errore di Hikaru era stato pensare che lui non avesse un piano per la battaglia.

_“Ti amo, Kei.”_


End file.
